My time with the Strawhats
by zololover
Summary: I get to spend time with the strawhats while they're in Alabasta!


I was sitting on a hill by Millwood schools. My parents were gone on vacation and left me all alone for three months. But that's fine with me; they go on vacations a lot away, so it doesn't bother me any way.

You see I'm a daughter of two very rich people. So I'm used to them going off by their self for months. These three months just happens to be my vacation from school, so I was glad. I got the house all to my self (except for the servants). But the second day I told my housekeeper I was going out and wouldn't be back for a long time. She told me not to gone more than a month or she would get worried. You see I kinda run away when my parents aren't home, but I come back around a few weeks our so.

The Millwood track was abandoned as usually, summer or not. So I deiced to go explore. I walked over to the sandpit and made a sand castle with a mot. This might sound childish, but when you spend most of your life with the rich people and nannies that despise dirt, you would do this to.

Then I noticed something. "I need water to fill the mot!" So I went to look around. I thought I saw something moving in the grass, so I slowly walk over to the thing. 'Careful. And try not to upset it.' I thought to my self. When I got over there I saw a little kitten. Now I have a soft side for cats but it's not that bad! "Awwww, its soooooo cute!!!!!!!" Nevermind, I went to pick it up when I noticed something around its neck. "A name tag?" I picked up the cat and looked at the name tag. But it wasn't any normal name tag. It had a skull and cross bone with a straw hat on its tag. All the sudden every thing turned white and when I opened my eyes I and saw I wasn't in the track filed anymore. I was in a desert. It took me a sec to remember what happened. I then knew where I was………… Alabasta!!!!

It looked exactly like it. 'Oh man if Hannah and Devin where here they would freak out!!!!! OMG, I gotta find Luffy!!!' So with that I ran to the nearest both and asked "Hey mister where am I?" the old man smiled and said. "Well my lovely lady you're in Nanohana." "Thank you!" I said running of. I knew exactly where to go. 'There they are!' I said to my self and walked up to the two I was looking for. 'Got to play cool, now what ever I do don't freak out.' I looked down for a brief second and noticed my clothes where changed! I was wearing a navy blue tank top, black fingerless glove, my normal blue jeans, and black boots. And a black coat. 'Whoa.' I thought. 'Oh yah!' I forgot what I looked like and walked up to the two. "Um excuse me sir." The man in the black turned around to look at me. Then he did exactly what I thought he would do.

"Yes, how may help a beautiful lady like you?!!" I bit back a nasty comment and simply said. "You're Sanji from the Straw Hat crew right?" he kinda stared into space before saying. "Yes my love! It's nice to now some people know me!" then the reindeer I new as Chopper tugged on Sanji's pant's a little to hard, because they fell to the ground. I just kinda stood their sweatdropping. "CHOPPER!!! What did you do that for?!!!!" He screamed at the doctor and pulled up his pants. "Oh! Hi Chopper! I didn't recognize you at first!" "How do you know me?" he asked "I know all the members of the straw hat crew!" Sanji then for the first time actually scowled at woman. "And how did you get this knowledge?" I kinda stood their, for a moment. 'Come on Brianna, what would Usopp say?' "It was my job once, because I was a spy! I used to work for the government but now I only work for myself!!!" the two just kinda stood their, glaring at me. "What you don't believe me?" I asked with the most insistent and cute face I could make. "Of course I do angle!!!!!" 'Thank you Oran High School Host Club!' "Sanji, is it alright if I come with you? My ship got destroyed when I fought with a bunch of Baroque Work creeps." "Well angle you would have to ask the captain that, but if you're nice he'll probably let you join!" "Good, and Sanji, My name is Brianna not angle!" "Brianna, that's a beautiful name!!" "Ok Sanji. I think we got every thing so we can head back now!" "Ok, Come Brianna-swan let's go meet the rest of the crew!" "Ok!" 'Wow, Devin would be jealous if she found out about this! I'll be sure to tell her when I get back! Wait how am I going to get back? What if I never get back?! What if I don't make Luffy's crew and I'm force to live here the rest of my life?!' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sanji screamed.

"Hey Nami, Vivi!!! I found somebody new!!!!!" At this it caused a group huh. "Uh, hi!" I said sweatdropping and waving shyly. Then Zolo said "Leave it to Sanji to bring a girl back." 'But this one is kinda cute. Wait, what?!!' "Yeah Sanji did you bring anything else?" Usopp said. "Guys be nice! You know Sanji only has girls on his mind!!" Nami said not too nicely. "Hey, he didn't bring me! I came on my own accord!!" I said trying to sound like I wasn't thirteen. Vivi tried to change the subject by asking "What's you name?" "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Brianna!" Then I put on one of my cute faces. I looked back up and saw him. 'OMG IT'S ZOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How didn't I notice him before?????!!!!!!!' "That's a nice name!" Vivi replied and snapped me out of my thoughts. "My name is- "Vivi right!" I said like I knew her forever. "How did you know her name?" Nami asked. I looked around and saw them get ready to attack me so I quickly replied "I know all of your names. You're Nami, He's Usopp, and He's Zolo. And the ducks name is Carue. Right!" I point them out while saying their names.

Sanji said "She's a spy so she already knew about us." "Was a spy." I added "She use to work for the government." Chopper said. And as I thought right after the mentioned Government they all got suspicious. "Sanji, Chopper how do you know that she still doesn't work for the government? She was a spy after all. She could be tricking you." I just gave Zolo a look that seemed to say "Are you dumb". "Why would I want to trick a guy who ate a devil's fruit?" Zolo snapped and got ready to attack me but I put up my left arm that had wire around it and blocked him. "How did you know Luffy ate a devil's fruit?" he asked. 'Well Zolo that's an easy one. I watch this show everyday!!! Cool huh?' I thought. "I was at Marine base Island under cover to see if the rumors where true about Captain Morgan. But you and Luffy already proved that to me. That's when I quit working as a spy for the government." He backed off but didn't drop his suspicion.

My glare just dropped and I turned back to normal like nothin happened and asked "Where is Luffy any way? I need to talk to him." They all sweatdropped and said he ran off somewhere. But I didn't have time to say anything because I herd Luffy scream "HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs. "Oh no, Luffy just blew our cover." Zolo said noticing the mob of marines behind him. "Then I guess it's time to leave." Nami said. They all picked up some supplies and started to run. "Hey, Brianna! You come'n or what?" Zolo said to me. "I don't know can I?" Zolo shook his head and grab my arm and started to run. But before I could protest a big explosion went off. 'Ace!' I thought already knowing this part. Sure enough I turned around and saw the massive fire ball that had been caused by Ace. He actually has his tattoo that said "Asce" with the S, X-ed out!!! Zolo looked at me and said "Let me guess you know this guy to?" I looked at him and looked back at Ace. "His name is Pourgas D. Ace. He's second in command of the White Beard Pirates. And He just happens to be Luffy's older brother." The whole crew, exept Luffy, looked at you in surprise. "How did you know all this?!!!!" I smile and said "Working with the government can get you _**a lot**_ of good information." They just sweatdropped at my comment and turned back to their captains conversation with his "brother" Ace. "Luffy go. I got this." Ace finally said.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
